1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for enclosing the border of the windows of motor vehicles and more particularly to a device which allows adhesive to adhere to the end of the window.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The devices of the prior art provide an encircling channel which serves to receive an adhesive or adhesive plastic. However, in these prior art arrangements, the end surface of the window remains free of adhesive because there is no channel to allow adhesive to flow from the side surface of the window to the end surface of the window. The failure to fix the end surface of the window results in a greater spacing from the end surface of the window and the associated carrier flange resulting in lower stability.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to avoid the drawbacks of the prior art and allow the end surface of the window to receive an adhesive.